Question: In her chemistry class, Vanessa took 4 quizzes. Her scores were 95, 81, 83, and 97. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $95 + 81 + 83 + 97 = 356$ Her average score is $356 \div 4 = 89$.